


you are not alone (anymore)

by fates



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, Fluff, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fates/pseuds/fates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the rainy weather, Kyouko ends up at Sayaka's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are not alone (anymore)

The gray clouds corrupted the pure sky. What a shame because it was such a beautiful day. Kyouko clenched her hands together; she was so busy invested in hunting a witch that she ended up on the other side of town. Closely examining the above, as the monochrome clouds loomed over Mitakihara town, it looked like it was going to rain any minute now. Dammit. Her hotel wasn't a another hour walking distance. Then again, she was a Puella Magi. A little rain doesn't hurt much, right? 

Walking through the mud and cold water sucked. Kyouko could feel her surroundings as houses turned on the lights and had a cozy atmosphere. It was always something that she had yearned for. A family. Or maybe at least someone to be there for her... she grimaced. Chances are that they'll only end up getting hurt. She didn't want to repeat the same incident with Mami. The first friend who ever got to see her family.

Kyouko glanced wearily at the corridors of the Miki's apartment. She wasn't the type to be so nervous like this, hell-- she would barge in if she wanted to. But lately... it's been difficult to express her words and actions properly. Maybe, the red-haired became more hesitant around Sayaka. Whenever the azure-haired girl was near, she felt as if she couldn't breathe and her heart pulsed too rapidly. It was a weird feeling yet she didn't really mind. It was frustrating to have herself so flustered but at the same time she felt very warm inside. Like that fuzzy, cozy feeling.

Sensing that her face was beginning heating up again, Kyouko decided to turn back to where she came from. Maybe she would go visit Sayaka when she was feel better. But this wasn't a fever. What was it? 

"Wait!"

The red magi was startled as the voice wasn't her own. She turned back to see another girl pacing up to Kyouko. The girl was no other than Sayaka Miki. With the warmth still radiating from her cheeks, Kyouko avoided eye contact with Sayaka and shielded her cheeks. There was no way she was going to make herself look like an idiot when she was around. "W-What do you want?" Kyouko lowered her voice to almost a murmur. 

"Nothing... I just saw you outside-- and it's raining. You could always stay at my place, you know?"

Kyouko widened her eyes. Sayaka was inviting her? "You idiot.." Kyouko chuckled. "Why are you standing out her in the rain then?"

"So you wouldn't alone. I would feel selfish if I just stood at my door and yelled at you to come in."

"Everyone's selfish, Sayaka."

Sayaka smiled. "I know it first hand. Especially from a person like you. And since you're not budging and trying to make us get a cold or something, I'm forcing you to come with me!" And without another word, she reached out and grasped Kyouko's hand and lead her back to the apartment. It was good that it was literally pouring rain outside now. So Sayaka couldn't see just how even more flustered Kyouko was. Her hand was soft... and comforting.

"Would your parents mind?"

"My parents aren't home."

"Oh."

And they remained silent for a while.

Upon opening the door and gush of warm air flowed in. it felt nice on the contrary of shivering skin and wet clothes. 

"So anyways, stay here." Sayaka pointed, they were in her room. "I'll get you a new servos clothes first."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" Kyouko remarked.

"You're a visitor, a guest here. It's only right if I treat you fair."

"Heh. That righteous stuff again. You know, that vaguely reminds me of our first encounter. I guess we're bound to always having opposite entitled opinions..."

Ah their first meeting. How did it go again? Oh yeah, Sayaka was being an idiot and not thinking about herself. only trying to save others- well, how could she without saving herself? And then, everything just went downhill. In the end, Kyouko decided to not let Sayaka down. Put their differences aside. 

"Here." Sayaka threw pink pajamas over to where Kyouko laid, still immersed in her thoughts. As the red haired girl snapped back to reality, she eyed the piece. "Pink?! Really? ... Was this the best you can find?"

"I don't see what's so bad about it." Even though Sayaka never really wore much pink she thought it would look good on Kyouko.

Kyouko sighed. "Alright. Fine." Beggars couldn't be choosers, right? "So..." Kyouko blushed again and nonchalantly looked up at the ceiling. Darn there were a lot of mirrors in this room. "Where should I go change?"

"Ah, go straight down the hall and turn right. You'll find the other washroom. I'll stay here and change."

"... Thanks."

Following Sayaka's instructions, she headed down to the washroom. It was pretty typical really. Peeling off her slick wet clothes a sure a handful. Her clothes were literally dripping. Looking at her dry clothes, she loosely folded them out. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of pink panties and a bra hidden inside. So Sayaka has really thought of everything, huh." Taking off her wet undergarments she put them in the pile of wet clothes. Slowly, she put the new ones on. She noticed the bra didn't quite fit-- maybe it was because Sayaka's were a size larger than her own's... What the hell was she thinking?! Quickly she shook herself from those perverse thoughts and pulled her pyjamas on. She left her wet clothes in the laundry basket and ahead to her room again.

Opening the door impulsively, the red magi her walked in on the other magi. She was in the middle of clipping her bra and was basically almost naked. This time it was Sayaka's turn to blush as she yelled at her to close the door. Kyouko, her eyes still agape, complied. 

After a few good minutes, the door opened, and Sayaka still blushing walked out with with nothing but her under garment. "S-Sayaka, I thought you were already changed- just what are you doing?"

"No, it's not what you think! I just need help on this hook, it's stuck.. I think. Could you unclasp it for me?"

"Are you sure? is it okay for me to do that?" 

Sayaka nodded. 

"Uh, okay then.." Kyouko faces Sayaka's back and carefully unclipped it." 

"Thank you." she whispered. And then she proceeded to turn around and hug Kyouko, knocking the two over. The auburn haired girl was bewildered as her head hit the floor. And more than that, she was making physical contact with a girl that was wearing barely nothing.

Sayaka who clearly did not see this predicament, as if a reflect arched herself to get up. But it only made the situation worse as they came face to face in contact with each other. Kyouko could almost feel the soft breath of Sayaka. 

Looking into those blue eyes, the scarlet felt as if she had a profound understanding with Sayaka.

Drawing closer and closer their lips made contact. It sent various electrifying emotions throughout herself. It felt unreal. What startled her was that Sayaka actually deepened the kiss. Kyouko made somewhat of a muffles noise as their tongues contact. It became somewhat of a competition for them. Pushing up against Sayaka, she managed her get her underneath her. Her soft breath became erratic and quick. Kyouko wondered if hers was just the same too. Their hips directly made contact but Kyouko shifted to a different position- straddling the other girls hips. 

"I don't get it. Why are you letting me do this? Wouldn't you prefer... Kyousuke?" She definitely didn't want to bring up the boy. All she wanted was to clear things up.

"I know. However, it's different with you." Sayaka quietly pulled back and looked distress. "I quite don't understand myself." Recalling her past memories with him, the girl sobbed quietly on the sleeve of Kyouko. 

Kyouko wiped the girls tears and held her hands. Slowly as she interlaced them together she leaned in once again to kiss her. "It's alright now. We've all made grave mistakes. All we have to do is move on. Continue life." Kyouko continued to live after having her family killed, didn't she? Or was she just dead on the inside?

Still, holding Sayaka's hand, she pulled her into a tender embrace as if Sayaka was fragile and could shatter at any given moment. She couldn't accept that. No, she couldn't bear to lose Sayaka again yet another time. After realizing that she was asleep. Kyouko gently slipped on her nightwear her for and then tucked her in bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping. It was definitely better than her glare or that lifeless look like when Kyouko carried her out of the witches lair. 

Feeling sleepy herself, she was going to go and find other blankets to sleep on the floor until a hand grabbed her. "Don't go, Kyouko. Just stay here with me... and she scooted to the other side to make some more room.

Sayaka wanted to share her bed with Kyouko? ...And more importantly she didn't mind at all?

Slowly moving to the bed, it creaked under the two's weight. Kyouko turned to face the other side of the wall opposite of Sayaka. 

Her flustered look was getting to be unbearable. Silently, Kyouko felt arms wrap around her waist. It was comforting and she felt reassured. Turning back, she leaned in and hugged Sayaka too. 

They remained like that until morning arises. Still sleepy, Kyouko woke up to only find herself hugging the pillow. So was it just all a dream...? No, it wasn't. Kyouko found Sayaka in the kitchen, busy stirring up some kind of breakfast.

"Good morning." she smiled.

Kyouko grinned. "Same goes for you."

No this was more than just a dream. It was the afterlife. The place where they finally got to be together. Where they finally reconciled and became friends and perhaps even much more than that. This was better than a dream.

"Mami might be visiting soon so get ready!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in March 2012 but I tried to edit up some of the mistakes. I've come a long way from this but I figured I might as well post this for others to read. Sorry for any errors or inconsistency, perhaps one day I'll do a full length revision of this but truthfully I've been out of Madoka Magica for awhile.


End file.
